Aku, Kamu, dan Seporsi Ramen
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: -Fukase, Miku/Terkadang, makan bersama bisa berubah menjadi sebuah momen penuh kehangatan bagi mereka yang menikmatinya -sedingin apapun keadaan di sekitar./HBD fic for Arischa #61CintArischa


Pemuda pemilik helaian merah itu menghembuskan nafasnya ke telapk tangannya, lalu mengusap-usapnya. Berusaha mencari kehangatan untuk melindunginya dari dinginnya hawa musim dingin.

"Kenapa hari ini dingin sekali?" Gumamnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia tampak kedinginan, meskipun telah mengenakan pakaian yang tebal. Dia kemudian merogoh ponselnya dan melihat pesan teratas di kotak masuknya.

 _Besok kutunggu di taman kota jam 1 ya~_

Ya, pemuda itu memang ada janji dengan seseorang. Kini dia telah berada di taman kota. Duduk di dekat sebuah pohon yang sekarang hanya tinggal ranting dan dahannya saja yang tersisa. Menunggu orang yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Orang-orang berlalu lalng di sana. Walaupun tidak sebanyak biasanya. Maklum, ramalan cuaca mengatakan kalau hari ini akan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Makanya tidak banyak orang yang ingin keluar dengan suhu seperti ini.

Dia menekuk lengannya di depan badannya, melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

'Masih jam setengah satu...' Kata pemuda itu dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, perutnya berbunyi pelan.

'Apa salahnya jika aku pergi ke sana duluan?' Pikirnya sambil meraih ponsel yang tadi ia masukkan lagi ke dalam kantung celananya. Lalu, jari-jarinya mulai menari di atas _keyboard_ ponsel tersebut dan menghasilkan beberapa patah kata di layar benda tersebut.

 _Miku._ _Aku tunggu di kedai_ ramen _saja ya. Kau tahu 'kan kedai yang mana?_

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, dia kemudian berdiri sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan kemudian berjalan pergi dari sana.

 **-OoO-**

 **Aku, Kau, dan Seporsi Ramen Hangat**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Hatsune Miku** _ **by**_ **Crypton Future Media, Inc. Fukase** _ **by**_ **Yamaha Corporation**

 _ **I DON'T GAIN ANY FORM OF PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship**_

 **-OoO-**

"Selamat datang!" sapa sang koki ramen dari belakang meja pengunjung. Suasana di kedai itu lumayan ramai, mungkin karena cuacanya sedang dingin. Fukase pun mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk dua orang. Dia akhirnya duduk di kursi yang terletak agak di pinggir jejeran kursi tersebut.

" _Miso ramen_ seporsi. Dan tolong segelas teh hangat." Kata pemuda itu agak keras karena memang suaranya akan timpang kalau dia berbicara dengan pelan. Tak lama kemudian, segelas _ocha_ dengan kepulan uap panas di atasnya langsung diberikan kepadanya. Selagi dirinya menghangatkan tangannya dengan menggenggam gelas tersebut, bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Pemuda itupun sontak menengok ke belakang dan mendapati gadis berambut _teal_ panjang diikat dua –kali ini dengan topi _beanie_ yang menempel di kepalanya dan badannya mengenakan _sweater_ putih dengan sedikit aksen _tosca_ di sana dan di sini. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihatnya, lalu kemudian –yang tidak disangka oleh pemuda itu –memukul kepalanya.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Tanya sang pemuda sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Habisnya kau sendiri tiba-tiba mengubah rencana dan pergi ke sini duluan. Barusan aku mencarimu!" Ujar gadis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sang pemuda mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Ya sudah. Maaf-maaf. Duduklah. Kita 'kan rencananya memang hanya ingin makan siang saja..." Balas sang pemilik helaian merah itu. Gadis itu pun lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan memesan makanannya selagi sang pelayan memberikan pesanan sang pemuda yang kebetulan sudah selesai.

" _Negi ramen_ satu mangkuk!" Kata sang gadis memberitahukan pesanannya. Sang koki pun mengangguk sambil kembali memasak beberapa porsi mie untuk pelanggannya. Kepulan asap hangat mulai terlihat dari mangkuk _ramen_ milik pemuda itu. Tapi dia masih urung untuk memakannya. Alih-alih, ia justru menenggak teh yang sekarang sudah mulai menghangat itu.

"Fukase- _kun,_ kau belum makan?" Tanya sang gadis. Dia menyadari kalau pemuda dengan biji mata merah _ruby_ itu sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Dia menggeleng.

"Nanti saja. Kalau pesananmu sudah da-"

KRUUUUK!

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu satu sama lain. Fukase pun terkekeh geli. Begitu juga dengan Miku.

"Y-yah. Sepertinya aku akan makan sekarang, ehehe... Aku duluan. Selamat makan~!" Kata Fukase sambil mengambil sepasang sumpit dan mulai menyeruput olahan terigu tersebut.

"Ya, silahkan!" Kata sang juru masak sambil menghidangkan _ramen_ dengan kuah kecap asin yang berwarna coklat bening dan bertabur dengan irisan daun bawang di atasnya.

"Ah, terima kasih!" Balas gadis itu sambil mengambil sepasang sumpit dan kemudian ikut memakannya.

Keduanya mulai fokus dengan makanannya sendiri-sendiri. Tapi tak lama berselang, terdengar suara batuk yang agak parah dari samping badan Fukase. Sontak dia pun langsung mengusap punggungnya dan memberikannya teh yang dia pesan.

"Ini, minumlah!" Gadis itupun buru-buru mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya. Setelah dia menghela nafasnya lega, pemuda itupun turut bernafas lega.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Fukase meyakinkan. Yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan sang gadis.

"Kau tahu, setahun yang lalu kau juga tersedak di sini." Celetuk Fukase sambil terkekeh geli. Wajah gadis itu kemudian memerah malu begitu mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ih! Apa-apaan kamu ini!" Balas Miku sambil memukul lengan Fukase. Masih membekas di ingatannya waktu ia diajak oleh sang pemuda ke kedai ramen yang sama seperti yang ia singgahi sekarang, dan tersedak tanpa mempunyai minuman apapun. Lalu kemudian dia menawarkan minumnya, sekadar untuk membantu mendorong makanan yang ia makan ke dalam saluran yang benar.

"Oh ya..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai _negi ramen_ –atau, daun bawang pada umumnya?" Tanya sang pemilik helaian merah. Kadangkala dia tidak habis pikir dengan kecintaan Miku terhadap daun bawang.

"Emmm... Kenapa ya?" Gadis itu melihat ke langit-langit sambil menaruh telunjuknya di sudut bibirnya.

"Mungkin... karena daun bawang memberikan rasa baru pada makanan. Seperti hal-hal yang tak terduga yang bisa membumbui hidup ini." Jawab Miku sambil menatap biji merah milik sang pemuda.

"Ah, begitu ternyata. Kupikir kau hanya maniak daun bawang yang tidak punya alasan tertentu untuk menyukai daun bawang." Balas Fukase dengan nada jahil.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa suka _miso_?" Kata sang gadis balik bertanya. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap mangkuk mienya yang sudah hampir habis dimakan.

"Kalau aku simpel saja mungkin..." Kini giliran mata Fukase yang menatap Miku mantap.

"Karena aku suka _miso!_ " Jawab Fukase sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Bogem mentah kembali mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aduh!"

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita habiskan. Nanti kalau _ramen-_ nya mengembang jadi tidak enak dimakan." Ujar Miku sambil kembali menyantap hidangan di hadapannya. Fukase pun kembali makan dengan keadaan khidmat –walaupun dengan dua benjolan yang lumayan besar mencuat dari kepalanya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" Kata Fukase dan Miku bersamaan. Setelah mereka membayar pesanan mereka masing-masing, mereka berjalan keluar dari kedai itu. Mereka masih terus berbincang setelah keluar dari kedai itu, mengingat-ingat kejadian lama yang terlintas di benak mereka.

Terkadang, suasana hangat datang dari makan bersama-sama. Dan sepertinya, hal itu tadi dialami oleh kedua insan itu saat mereka makan. Kehangatan memancar dari wajah mereka walaupun semilir angin pada hari itu sangatlah menusuk tulang.

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
